


the smell on your skin

by cometdrill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometdrill/pseuds/cometdrill
Summary: He smells of citrus, he reminds him of the season, he reminds him of the early morning sun. Summer will remind him of Sakusa Kiyoomi.or, there's a new boy in town who happens to like strawberry flavoured things and Atsumu discovers that he has in fact, a beating heart.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	the smell on your skin

The wind chimes ring when the boy enters the convenience store, the same way it rings for everyone else. Atsumu watches from behind the counter as the boy — around his age, tall, with black curly hair, and mouth covered with a surgical mask goes straight towards the back where the freezers are. Atsumu has never seen the said boy before. The town where he was born and lives is small, he almost know everyone who resides here especially when he took a summer job at this convenience store two years ago. So, no. He doesn’t remember seeing this boy before.

Atsumu can see his back bending to pick something inside the freezer. An ice cream cone? Popsicle? A tub of Häagen-Dasz? The boy slides the cover shut, the sound resonating in the small space along side the catchy pop-music playing in the small radio beside the cash register.

The boy turns around and heads to the counter. Atsumu shifts his gaze elsewhere and when he looks back up, the boy is already in front of him. A strawberry flavoured popsicle and a crisp 1000 yen bill lay on the counter. Up close, Atsumu can see the two moles on the boy’s forehead. _Cool,_ he thinks.

He grabs the popsicle to ring it, “Do ya want a bag for this?” he asks.

“No.” The boy replies idly and takes back the popsicle he bought.

“Alright, that’s three-hundred Yen.” Atsumu sighs as he pick up the bill. He really prefers people who just simply hand the money to him.

The register dings when it opens. He places the bill inside and scoops the coins with his two fingers.

“Here’s yer change.” Unlike him, he actually hands the money.

“Hold on a second,” the boy says. Right hand disappearing into his pocket and when it reemerges he’s holding a coin purse. Bright yellow and worn. Atsumu bites the inside of his cheeks to refrain from barking a laugh. Pikachu? Really?

Atsumu watches his hands as he open the goddamn Pikachu coin purse and holds it in front of him.

“Oh. Okay!” He drops the change into the coin purse and smiles at the boy.

He exits the store without taking his receipt.

The next time he comes to the store is the day after. Atsumu greets him this time with a “Good afternoon!” which is returned by a stare. He rolls his eyes and goes back to the manga he is reading.

He returns to the counter with more stuff this time, a Hello Panda which is strawberry flavoured, an Apollo candy, and a bottle of Pocari Sweat.

Atsumu sees the Pikachu purse again and tries his best not to comment on it. “This is the first time seeing ya around here.” He says, placing the paid items inside a black plastic bag.

“I was here yesterday.” The boy says matter-of-fact.

He gawks at him, “I meant to ask, are you new here?”

“I’m staying with a relative here for the summer break.” he answers. Grabbing the bag, avoiding the handles where Atsumu is holding it.

“Cool. How’d ya find it here?” He asks, genuinely curious. It’s seldom that there’s a new face around.

“It’s okay. The air is clean.” The boy answers, voice a little muffled due to the mask. So Atsumu leans closer, propping his elbows on the counter.

“Where ya from?” Atsumu continues to ask. There’s no other customers around. He’s free to chat with one.

“I’m from Tokyo.” He answers. Strands of curly hair fall in his forehead, hiding his moles. Atsumu has the sudden urge to stand up straight and brush the strands away just to see them again.

He nods in acknowledgement. The chimes on the door rings, making Atsumu stand up. He greets an old lady who’s fanning herself with her hand. “By the way, my name is Miya Atsumu.” He offers his hand and the boy stares at it then proceeds to look him in the eye. “Sakusa Kiyoomi.”

The boy turns around and walks away, “See you around, Omi-kun!”. The boy — Sakusa Kiyoomi stops in his tracks and turns his head. “My name’s Kiyoomi.” He says with a glare.

Atsumu’s lips pull up.

☀

“So, Omi-kun what are ya doing for the rest of the summer?” They are sitting outside the convenience store, the sun is high up in the sky. The prickling heat is making Atsumu’s forehead sweat and a blush is slowly creeping up in Kiyoomi’s cheeks.

“Nothing that I can think of. Stay inside the house maybe ‘cause it’s unbelievably hot.” He takes out a handkerchief and carefully pats his neck with it as if to prove a point. Atsumu swears his heart did a flip at the sight of Kiyoomi’s neck glistening with a thin sheet of sweat.

“Wait here.” He says, pushing himself up from the plastic chair. He goes inside the store and picks up two popsicle. One is strawberry and chocolate for him.

He hands the strawberry to Kiyoomi, he does not accept it right away but Atsumu nudges him to do so. “Don’t worry, I have an employee discount.”Kiyoomi mumbles a “Thank you,” and from where he is standing, Atsumu can see the tips of his ears turning into red. He smiles to himself.

Atsumu bites into his popsicle and chews, earning a remark from Kiyoomi. “Your teeth doesn’t hurt when you bite it?” he asks, not looking away from his own pink popsicle on the verge of completely melting off from the stick from how slowl he eats it. “Nah, I have a strong set of teeth.” he answers and finishes it off with a last bite, flicking the stick to the trash bin nearby.

“Omi-kun, do ya wanna go to my house?” Atsumu’s been wanting to ask that question for days now. All of their ‘hang outs’ are here, outside of the building where he works part-time. He just want a change of scenery, that’s it. What would Kiyoomi look like in their backyard full of flowers as his backdrop? And not this dirty white wall of the convenience store. Maybe he will introduce his new found friend to Osamu, too. He also wants to showcase his collection of action movie DVDs to him and watch some of them. He’ll even let Kiyoomi pick.

“Sure.” Is what Kiyoomi’s answer.

Before he heads home that day, he bought an extra Lysol wipes from the store.

☀

His parents are at work and Osamu is probably at Kita-san’s house again. So, it’s just him and Kiyoomi the whole afternoon.

He wake up early this morning to do some cleaning, Osamu thinks that the world is ending. He wipes the door knobs, every surface that Kiyoomi may come to contact with. He fluffs the throw pillows that lay in their couch and decides it’s better to hide them. He used the vacuum for the first time in his life and dusted the shelves where his collection of movies are tucked neatly.

He likes Kiyoomi, okay, and he wants to impress him. Ever since he mentioned about his phobia of germs, Atsumu has been… more aware of himself. He opens the door of the store for him so he won’t have to touch the handle. He doesn’t raise his eyebrows anymore when Kiyoomi takes out hist coin purse and let Atsumu drops his change for him. He even have his own sanitizer in his pocket just in case he want to hold hands. Maybe the last thing is a little bit too much, but he’s sure. He likes Kiyoomi, this guy from Tokyo who’s only here for the stretch of the summer break.

He fetches Kiyoomi at the convenience store and they share money to buy some snacks. None of them can cook and asking Osamu for a favour is not on his list of options. They settle with cake rolls and carbonated drinks.

Both of them are wearing thin fabrics, Kiyoomi’s wearing a white shirt. The neckline is wide enough that it shows a bit of his collarbones. Atsumu gulps down the growing thing in his throat.

☀

“Omi-kun! I don’t believe you.” Atsumu says in disbelief, eyes wide. “You haven’t seen Die Hard? Like, ever?”

Kiyoomi purses his lips. He’s not wearing any face mask and it’s extra hard for Atsumu to focus on anything other than his pink lips.

“Let me be the one to introduce Die Hard to you. It’ll be my pleasure.”

Later that evening, after Die Hard and Die Hard 2, he finds himself and Kiyoomi sitting on the floor. Close enough that Atsumu can smell the faintest hint of perfume in Kiyoomi’s skin. He smells of citrus, he reminds him of the season, he reminds him of the early morning sun. Summer will remind him of Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He doesn’t stay long after that. Kiyoomi helps him to clean up the little mess they made on the living room. He offers him to walk him home but declines saying he know his way home now.

☀

That night in his bed, Atsumu thinks of Kiyoomi. The look of softness in his hair, the prominent bones of his knuckles, his skin that easily turns into crimson. Whether it’s the heat or something Atsumu had said. He thinks of Kiyoomi, a boy who’s here for the summer, pink lips and sports the most beautiful pair of moles Atsumu has ever seen. _Is this love_ , he thinks.

The second time Kiyoomi’s in his house they’re in the bedroom he shares with Osamu. Music is playing from the bluetooth speaker Kiyoomi brought with him. He puts on music that Atsumu has never heard of before, a mix of genres and some English songs, too.

He sits on Osamu’s bed and lets Kiyoomi occupy his after he proved that the ivory sheets are fresh and clean.

He’s drumming his fingers on his thighs when he feels the other pair of eyes in the room boring holes on him.

“What are ya looking at, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asks, eyes shining with mirth. Kiyoomi just shrugs and settles deeper in Atsumu’s bed. He wants to sit in his bed too, reach in for Kiyoomi’s cheek and pinch it. He wants to lay his head on his lap, he wants Kiyoomi to —

He stands up and marches his way across and sits down on his bed. Kiyoomi doesn’t flinch but he is looking at him, Atsumu smiles. The mattress dips, the added weight is unfamiliar, now that two full grown teenagers are sitting on it. The beat on the music that is playing is slow and the lyrics are in English. The sunlight through the window is filtered by a white curtain, and a soft breeze is coming from it.

“Will ya be here next Summer?” Kiyoomi turns his head to him. Atsumu pulls his long limbs and sits crossed leg in bed and waits for his answer.

A warm hand pressing on his forearm jolts him, waking up every sleeping cell of his body. His eyes frantically moves between Kiyoomi’s eyes and the hand on his arm. The music playing in the background suddenly goes silent in his ears. There’s only ringing and the sound of his hammering heart. He will tell Osamu later that he has a heart. He’s not heartless, Kiyoomi’s touching him and his heart is beating mercilessly in his ribcage.

“I wanna see you again.” Kiyoomi starts, hand still in contact with Atsumu’s probably burning skin.

“Ha! That’s cool Omi-kun. I wanna see you again, too.” In all honesty, his brain has stopped working. He clears his throat and focuses his gaze on the darkness of Kiyoomi’s eyes. This close, he can see the long curve of his eyelashes that frame his eyes perfectly. This close, he can see the moles on his forehead. He raises his hand and stops inches away from touching him. “Can I?” He asks, Kiyoomi gently nods. 

Atsumu smiles as he sweep away the strands of hair that fall in his forehead, the back of his hand carefully passes his soft skin — warm like his hand on his arm. Warm like summer, warm like the feeling that is blooming in his chest. Kiyoomi’s eyes flutter close at the contact and his whole body goes still. When he opens them again, there’s softness and they glint in the natural light. “Atsumu, ” He calls, and in the way his name rolls out of his tongue — swift and shaky, it manages to knock the air out of Atsumu’s lungs.

He licks his lower lip and tilts his head, urging Kiyoomi to continue. “Atsumu,” he tries again. As if the first one is a dry run and this is the performance. “I like you.” He finally says.

Atsumu exhales, the songs continue to shuffle, and the air from the window breezes its way into the room. “I like ya, too, Omi-kun.” he breathes. “Let me have ya this summer, the next, and the next. I’ll have ya all seasons if ya let me. Ya can have me too. It’s a win-win situation, what d’ya think?” There’s a new found lightness in Atsumu’s voice and it’s shocking even to him.

Kiyoomi laughs, his back shaking and the wind rises. Outside the sun is setting in a mixture of pink, purple, and blue. “I think that’s okay.” He answers, cupping Atsumu’s cheeks as he leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is ooc, I wrote this without a direction. But I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
